The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems having pluggable modules.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and a host circuit board. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a pluggable transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The receptacle assembly includes an electrical communication connector including contacts terminated to the host circuit board, such as by soldering or a press-fit connection. The contacts of the electrical communication connector having mating ends in a card slot for mating with the pluggable module. The pluggable module has a circuit card therein that is received in the card slot to make the electrical connection with the electrical communication connector. The cables of the pluggable module are terminated to the circuit card, such as by soldering the conductors of the cables to the circuit card.
Conventional communication systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the communication systems have multiple interfaces between the conductors of the cables and the host circuit board. For instance, there are interfaces defined between the conductors and the circuit card of the pluggable module, between the circuit card and the contacts of the electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly, and between the contacts of the electrical communication connector and the host circuit board. The electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly mounted to the host circuit board adds cost to the system and causes issues and electrical performance in regard to reflections, noise, and attenuation, particularly at high data rates. Similarly, the circuit card in the pluggable module adds cost to the system and causes issues and electrical performance in regard to reflections, noise, and attenuation, particularly at high data rates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system having a robust and efficient signal path between the pluggable module and the host circuit board.